


Cinq choses que j'aime.

by Nishma



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una lista de cinco cosas que Enjolras y Grantaire podrían llamar como sus cinco cosas preferidas en su relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq choses que j'aime.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plata_y_Verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/gifts).



> Nunca he dedicado nada, pero siempre hay una primera vez. 
> 
> Básicamente es un agradecimiento a plata_y_verde por ser una de las personas que me metieron de lleno en el fandom, pero también por soportar mis headcanons a altas horas de la noche. ¿Así que qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños (un poco tarde) que un one shot a base de estas charlas por telegram?
> 
> Espero que no sea tan malo.

Había cinco cosas que Grantaire amaba del día a día con Enjolras. Y había otras cinco para Enjolras también.

 

La primera no estaba muy lejos del principio del día. Era sencilla y luminosa, era la vista que tenían todos los días al abrir los ojos.

Grantaire siempre se encontraba frente a él a Enjolras dormido, con el pelo revuelto y una mano bajo la cabeza, con el sol entrando desde la ventana, dándole de lleno, haciéndolo más rubio, más luminoso, más hermoso.

Enjolras siempre se despertaba más tarde, o, al menos, abría los ojos el último. Porque sabía que Grantaire siempre le miraba, al principio era extraño, hasta que se dio cuenta del detalle. Siempre que le miraba, Grantaire sonreía, de verdad, una sonrisa grande, de labios juntos, llena de amor, los ojos un poco caídos, y el rostro completamente relajado.

Pero si en realidad había algo que de verdad le gustara a ambos, era el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraban al despertarse, no se decían nada, las miradas ya hablaban por sí solas.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese era el primer momento preferido en el día a día de Grantaire y Enjolras.

 

La segunda cosa que ambos amaban no estaba tampoco muy alejada.

Enjolras desayunaba una vez estuviese listo antes de irse a trabajar, y Grantaire siempre le acompañaba. Sus desayunos solían consistir en café, a veces tostadas, a veces croissants, según las ganas que tuviese Grantaire de bajar a la panadería de debajo de casa. Pero no era el desayuno una de estas cosas preferidas, sino lo que venía después.

Como Enjolras lo último que hacía era desayunar, sólo le quedaba lavarse los dientes, coger lo necesario y salir, Grantaire era más lento para desayunar y casi siempre se levantaba con la taza de café en mano para despedirle de Enjolras en la puerta.

Antes de que Enjolras se fuera Grantaire le besaba, (u otras veces era Enjolras el que comenzaba a acercarse), para despedirse y desearle un buen día. Y aquí estaba la segunda parte preferida del día. Antes de besarle, Grantaire se bebía su café, así que cuando le besa Enjolras se impregnaba del sabor del café ajeno. Era un bonito recuerdo que le acompañaba durante las primeras horas del día.

Pero Grantaire también se llevaba un beneficio, por muy fuerte que fuera el café, la menta de la pasta de dientes de Enjolras perduraba en su paladar hasta que volvía a hacerse otro café. (Ese, la mayoría de veces, con una chorreada de whisky, por los viejos tiempos).

Así que allí estaba la segunda cosa preferida del día, el sabor de eso beso que se había convertido en tradición para ellos todas las mañanas.

 

La tercera cosa que a ambos le gustaba de la relación era secreta. No era un secreto, en realidad, pero nunca lo habían hablado entre ellos.

Grantaire trabajaba en casa, a veces, pero en ocasiones también trabajaba fuera, en la ciudad, o incluso había días en los que no trabajaba en absoluto y se dedicaba a limpiar. Pero se cansaba a la media hora y seguía pintando las paredes de casa.

Ellos no gastaban en pintores, tenían a Grantaire, al principio solo daba repasos cuando las paredes cogían humedad, pero había acabado haciendo grandes obras de arte, porque las paredes lisas de un color eran aburridas. Esto había acabado con una Libertad Guiando al Pueblo en la pared del salón. Delacroix seguro que estaba orgulloso de aquella obra maestra del salón, firmada por un tal “R.”

La siguiente obra casera de R. estaba a medias, era en el pasillo del piso. Había comenzado siendo siluetas de sus amigos. La silueta de Courf con el dedo hacia arriba y la cadera ladeada, muy a lo sábado noche, había sido la pionera. A su lado estaba la de Jehan también en posición de baile. La silueta de Ferre había sido modificada tres o cuatro veces, la última vez Grantaire la dejó haciendo una pequeña parodia al Pensador de Rodin. La silueta de Bahorel era la más reciente, estaba en posición de boxeo, contra la de Éponine, eso fue más como una oda al día que Éponine le reventó la nariz a Baho de un puñetazo, fue un día memorable. Enfrente estaba una silueta un poco rara, pero si le echabas imaginación era Bossuet de perfil, con Joly subido a su espalda y Musichetta abrazando a Bossu por delante. Al lado había otro conjunto, una figura de pie y otra de rodillas. Eran Marius y Cosette. Cosette la que estaba de rodillas, pues ella había sido la que había dado el primer paso, Marius nunca se habría atrevido a pedirle matrimonio a Cosette.  Y por último estaba la silueta preferida de todos. Un día habían estampado a Feuilly contra la pared y habían dibujado levemente su silueta. Luego, siguiendo la línea, comenzaron a escribirle dedicatorias a Feuilly, porque era él, y se merecía lo mejor. Otro día, Bahorel, cogió el color dorado y le pintó una aureola, y Courf escribió a sus pies “San Feuilly”. Aunque al principio algunos habían criticado aquello, ahora, cierto día de agosto (la fecha de la creación de San Feuilly), hacían fiesta en casa de Enjolras y Grantaire, en honor a Feuilly.

Grantaire estaba rellenando las siluetas con atributos de sus amigos, la de Courf, por ejemplo, tenía purpurina, y la de Jehan estaba pensando en empapelarla con sus poemas preferidos, pero no tenía mucha prisa aún, pues quedaba un hueco, donde se suponían que iba Enjolras y él, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer. Cosette le había dicho que se dibujara con Enjolras cogido de la mano, que una vez los había visto y les había dado mucha ternura. Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Grantaire no estaba muy seguro aún, pues no quería fastidiarla, pero aquello no le corría prisa aún.

Pero aquella no era la tercera cosa, ni por asomo.

Como Grantaire no tenía horario fijo casi nunca, se dedicaba a “molestar” a Enjolras por chat siempre que podía, daba igual qué fuera, Grantaire siempre intentaba que Enjolras le hablara, aunque fuera para decirle la talla de zapatos que gastaba a los diecisiete años. Pero es que a Grantaire le apasionaba picar a Enjolras, porque se lo imaginaba mirando al móvil a escondidas, con el ceño fruncido, o, a veces, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y eso era su pan de cada día. Por las mañanas lo echaba de menos, e imaginarlo así era como una terapia para él.

Por el lado contrario, Enjolras nunca le decía nada, ni le mandaba callar por chat, ni se lo decía al volver de trabajar. Grantaire pensaba que era porque no quería enfadarse con él al sacar el tema, pero al contrario. Aquellos mensajes que recibía todas las mañanas era la salvación de Enjolras, por muy concentrado en el trabajo que estuviese, aquellos mensajes le hacían volver a la realidad, le relajaban, le hacían sentir vivo y no una máquina de trabajar. Y, sobre todo, le hacían sonreír y le recordaba que Grantaire estaba allí, que estaba vivo, junto a él.

Sí, la tercera cosa favorita eran esos pequeños detalles, que les recordaban a ambos lo bien que estaban, lo felices que eran, y sobre todo, las sonrisas que le sacaban. Exteriorizar la felicidad mediante una sonrisa era sano. Muy sano, por eso, cada vez que llegaban a casa, se sonreían, nunca decían por qué, pero estaba claro, se acordaban de esas tontas conversaciones que habían tenido durante todo el día.

 

La cuarta cosa estaba conectada directamente con esa sonrisa. Para Grantaire era algo así como un fetiche, y se podía describir en tres palabras. Enjolras con corbata.

Pero no era sólo eso, era Enjolras llegando a trabajar, tirándose en el sofá, detrás de La Libertad Guiando al Pueblo, y, aquí llegaba el momento importante, Enjolras quitándose la corbata, desaflojándose el nudo y suspirando aliviado, pues era en ese momento cuando llegaba de verdad a casa.

Grantaire, que lo observaba casi siempre desde algún lado de la casa, llegaba y se sentaba a su lado, Enjolras se acercaba un poco y Grantaire acaba de abrazarlo.

Y entonces llegaba esa cuarta cosa para Enjolras. Ese momento del día donde hablaban de lo que habían hecho, de lo que podrían hacer el fin de semana, o esa noche, de la cena, o discutían (calmadamente) algún tema. También era el momento del día cuando Grantaire escuchaba las quejas de Enjolras, mientras jugaba con su pelo. Era justo lo que necesitaba el rubio para olvidarse del largo día que había tenido.

Era, sin duda alguna, una de las mejores partes del día, tanto para Enjolras, como para Grantaire.

 

Pero por desgracia no siempre todo era tan bonito. Discutían bastante, daba igual si era por el año de nacimiento del Marqués de Lafayette, o porque a cada uno le gustaba una marca distinta de café. Ambos eran muy cabezotas y la mayoría de veces acababan en habitaciones distintas, intentando calmarse, aunque a veces acababan a gritos desde esa habitación.

Pero no era eso lo único que atormentaba su relación, había otro factor, Grantaire.

Grantaire estaba estable, había dejado de beber tan seguidamente, y su estado de ánimo había mejorado, pero no siempre. Como todo el mundo, Grantaire tenía sus bajones, bajones bastante serios. Y Enjolras los sufría, pues cuando pasaban no veía a Grantaire porque se encerraba en algún sitio, y cuando lo encontraba no quería hablar con él, o se ponía a la defensiva y alguna que otra vez soltaba alguna burrada por la boca, pero Enjolras lo entendía. Conocía a Grantaire demasiado bien para saber que todo eso que decía no era verdad, que era el estado del momento.

Esos momentos no le gustaban nada a Enjolras, ni a Grantaire tampoco, pero siempre habían acabado bien.

En algún momento de la noche ambos acababan en la cama, pero separados, uno en cada punta, y era Enjolras el que comenzaba a hablar, pero inmediatamente Grantaire le cortaba, ya fuera para decir que le daba igual y él tenía la razón, o, en el segundo caso, para decirle que en realidad no le merecía, que Enjolras merecía a alguien mejor. Daba igual qué le dijera Grantaire, Enjolras acababa acercándose a él y le abrazaba un poco. Y le hablaba, le decía que olvidara el tema, que una fecha de nacimiento no era más importante que su relación. Las veces de los bajones le hablaba calmadamente, de todas las veces que había merecido la pena estar juntos, de todas las cosas buenas que habían pasado, de lo mucho que le quería, y eso, viniendo de Enjolras, era como una frase especial.

Porque Enjolras podría decirle mil veces _te quiero_ a Grantaire mediante gestos y miradas, pero verbalmente era como una lotería.

Era ahí cuando Grantaire se olvidaba de las fechas de nacimiento, las marcas de café o de que no era suficientemente bueno para Enjolras. Pues volvía a aquel día en el que Enjolras también le respondió con aquellas dos palabras. Aquel día que todo volvió a tomar un poco más de color. Y que en esos momentos los volvía a recuperar.

Y si Grantaire y Enjolras tuvieran que escoger su cosa preferida de aquella relación que tanto tiempo y dolor necesitó para asentarse, sería aquellas noches de broncas o depresiones en las que acababan acurrucados, acariciándose la piel lentamente, susurrándose cosas bonitas, o hablando de cosas que estuvieran fuera de la categoría de discutibles.

Pero lo más bonito de aquello era que, aunque quedaban mil cosas más que podrían haber entrado en esta lista, ellos no eran conscientes de lo que hacían, sino que poco a poco se habían ido integrando en su vida, para quedarse, como ellos mismo en la vida del contrario.

Porque una vez que Grantaire había entrado en la vida de Enjolras no saldría con facilidad, ni Enjolras le dejaría escapar tan rápidamente, pues así estaban bien ambos.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cinq choses que je n'aime pas.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421439) by [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma)




End file.
